


Cover art for 'Power and Control'

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: For FuryRed, who deserves all the nice things! ♥Also on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Power and Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281694) by [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed). 



> For FuryRed, who deserves all the nice things! ♥
> 
> Also on [tumblr](https://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/154991766484/for-cherikyassss-who-deserves-all-the-nice).


End file.
